


Storytime

by daggerisms



Series: TNBC Homin [4]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Comedy, Halloween, Horror, Multi, Nightmare Before Christmas References, Story within a Story, multiple stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggerisms/pseuds/daggerisms
Summary: Oh, it's October? Must be time for a scary story or two. A spin-off collection of tales from the "Nightmare Before Christmas" AU TVXQ-centric universe.





	Storytime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lliyk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lliyk/gifts).



> Though I do not plan to closely tie in the original fic with this fun spin-off set of tales, I've gone ahead and (within the story) included a link for those who are interested. It's been a while since I've posted anything so it feels good to be back in the game. Horror is something I have yet to explore, so this is becoming a fun project that I hope readers enjoy as much as I do writing it!

_It was a dark and stormy night…_

“Hold on, hold on, stop.” Yunho cackled and dodged the piece of candy corn flung his way as Changmin scowled at him across the sitting room. “I don’t care if you’re the Nightmare King and the ruler of the Halloween realm. You will not begin this trick-or-trade with that cliché as hell line.”

“Who’s the storyteller here?”

“All of us,” Boa snapped. The tiny but fiery experimental doctor crossed her arms and fixed her king with a steady gaze. “No holiday is without its horror stories, and that is why you invited these two jokers, correct?” She gestured to Changmin—whose icy stare she ignored—and their newest addition to the group; Valentino wiped his mouth carefully before winking. “Your, ah…what did you call it? Trick-or-trade?”

Behind her, two tanned hands came to rest on her shoulders and she groaned. Ever the grinning trickster of a spook, Yi Xiang leaned forward, his heavy chain tangling in Boa’s hair. “The 200-year-old tradition of the holiday leaders gathering together to wine, dine, and share their most horrific tales of the realms. Every October, as early as we can all meet as one. However, [with our two lovely hosts reunited in love and passion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2522591) that some find hard to swallow, many of the leaders declined their invitations and so we sit here, few but friendly.” He raised his goblet to Yunho. “Cheers, my king, for having us at your manor.”

Changmin coughed. “It’s not like…we’re being over the top…”

Yunho pointedly licked his lips as his eyes ate up the Winter Prince in his fitted black shirt and tight, dark jeans. “Absolutely not. Quite pathetic of us. We haven’t even had sex in public yet, it’s unfortunate.”

As the prince sputtered and turned red, Yi Xiang launched over the back of the sofa to settle next to Boa, taking some of her hair with him. She screeched and swiped at him, and he caught her wrist midair. “Ah, ah, ah. Remember your manners! Besides…” His grin grew impossibly wide. “You should not harm the king’s captain of the knights.”

“You’re not the captain.” When Yi Xiang continued to smile, Yunho sighed and shut his eyes, folding his hands together in his lap. “What did you do to Ghoulihad?”

“Nothing unjustified, your Majesty,” Yi Xiang sang sweetly.

“Is there an official inquiry?”

“Not yet. Nor will there be. I assure you, he deserved to be stripped of the title, sire.”

“I’m sure he did.” Changmin snorted once before turning his attention to the newer guest, who had remained quiet but held an amused look for the past hour of traded insults and snide remarks. “Boa has yet to meet you, friend. Your full story will have to wait for another time, but if you will allow me…”

The guest's lips quirked up in a half-smirk. “Nonsense, highness. I am not one of your subjects, so this should be left to me.” He purposely crossed one leg over the other and spread his arms across the back of the loveseat he dominated. “Allow me to introduce myself, dear doctor. I am the newly indoctrinated lord of the Valentine’s Day realm. Valentino is the ancient name, but these days, I’ve adopted Sung Hoon as I keep getting repeatedly mistaken for an actor in the human realm.” Not one for examining men with much interest, Boa allowed herself another look at the tall, handsome brown-haired Cupid. He noticed. “Was I mistaken in my reading of you, doctor?” He tilted his head forward; to the others’ great shock, a flush crept across Boa’s cheeks and her lips parted. “So the Call works on you too, milady. Fascinating. I expected the stubbornness your king warned me of, but this is quite a pleasant surprise. I would love to explore this further, if you would be a willing participant in my study.”

Changmin’s jaw dropped and Yi Xiang exchanged a glance with Yunho. “Uh…what?” Boa shook her head, anger quickly reigning supreme over any lingering spell she might have been under. “What did you do to me just now?!”

“We all have our powers, darling,” Sung Hoon purred, and even Yi Xiang felt a shiver run down his spine at his words. “Terror is not always under the guise of skeleton heads and shrieking bats.”

Yunho cleared his throat, uncomfortable with the developing tension. “Yes, yes, we are aware the ruler of your realm has certain abilities, Hoon, but I believe it is an unspoken accord between us all that we do not use—”

Just then, Changmin flicked yet another candy corn at him. “Oy. Story. Now.”

“Demanding boyfriend you have there.” Boa jabbed the Nightmare King with her foot. “But for once, I am in agreement with him. Start us off, sire. We’ll make the rounds and…” Pause. “As always, the disgusting lump of a retired potato sack will wrap it up with a story to leave us too afraid to sleep tonight.”

Yi Xiang cocked his head to the side. “Well I am the original Boogeyman. I have a reputation to think of, darling.”

“Call me darling again, I dare you,” Boa snarled, her beautiful features twisting into something like that of a harpy’s, and Changmin shrunk back against his armchair.

Sung Hoon sighed. “Children, children…are we not here for some tales of terror?”

“Yunho…” Changmin did not mean to beg, but at the rate they were going, and a distraction was desperately needed between the doctor and the man who commanded darkness itself.

The king obliged his lover immediately, sending a loving caress of shadow across Changmin’s face. “Very well.” With a quiet whoosh, all the candles extinguished and the curtains drew themselves closed. What little sounds trickling in from the staff outside the doors became muted. All grew quiet in anticipation.

The flickering light from the remaining wax stub on the table made Yunho’s face look eerie and gaunt as he lifted it and drew a long breath.


End file.
